


Moon-viewing

by Aquatics



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Art, M/M, Moon-viewing, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Teenage Kenshin and a lunar motif.





	Moon-viewing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).


End file.
